


nie chodzi o PSP

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Translation, kurokenmonth, tłumaczenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: To była największa kłótnia, jakiej świadkami była Drużyna Siatkówki Nekoma. A dystans między ich kapitanem a rozgrywającym zaczyna działać im wszystkim na nerwy.„Kuroo, coś ty, do cholery, zrobił?"TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you and me and all we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065805) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



Drużyna Siatkówki Nekoma wie, że coś się stało, gdy tylko ich kapitan i rozgrywający wchodzą do szatni. Jeśli nie da się tego poznać po sposobie w jaki Kenma wręcz tupie, idąc przez pomieszczenie do swojej szafki, staje się to oczywiste na widok zakłopotanej miny Kuroo.

\- Co się stało, do cholery? - syczy Yaku do Kuroo, kiedy Kenma wychodzi razem z pierwszoklasistami.

\- O co ci chodzi?

Yaku posyła mu spojrzenie.

\- Okej, dobra, więc możliwe, że przypadkowo wkurzyłem Kenmę. Spoko, przejdzie mu - Kuroo unosi ręce do góry.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy Kuroo otwiera drzwi do sali gimnastycznej, piłka dolatuje i trafia go prosto w twarz. Yaku spogląda na niego z niepokojem, po czym zerka na patrzącego obojętnie Kenmę.

\- ... To może chwilę potrwać.

* * *

Po katastrofalnym treningu, na którym Kenma z uporem ignorował ich kapitana, a Kuroo desperacko próbował przyciągnąć uwagę rozgrywającego, Nekoma ma dość. Nawet Lev i Yamamoto wyczuli rozłam między nimi. Sprzątają szybko i cicho, szepcząc między sobą o tym, co robić. Kiedy wspomniana dwójka opuszcza szatnię (oddzielnie, o zgrozo), zbierają się w kole zarezerwowanym tylko na awaryjne spotkania drużyny.

\- Moglibyśmy zamknąć ich razem w pokoju!

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, Lev. Kuroo mógłby nie dożyć kolejnego dnia, a Kenma skończyłby w więzieniu.

\- Napisać każdemu liścik „spotkajmy się na dziedzińcu"?

\- Inuoka, czytasz za dużo mangi shoujo.

\- Nie powinniśmy poczekać aż załatwią to między sobą?

\- To jest dyplomatyczne i takie tam, Kai-senpai, ale co jeżeli to się nigdy nie stanie?

\- Co, jeśli pokłócą się na wieki!

\- Nasza drużyna jest zgubiona!

\- Zamknąć się, wszyscy! – ryknął Yaku, zanim wszyscy zaczęliby wariować. – Nawet nie wiemy, o co się pokłócili. Albo czy to jest jakiś duży problem.

\- Kenma _zaserwował piłkę w twarz Kuroo_. To jest duży problem.

\- Wcześniej na pewno też się kłócili.

Nastaje chwila ciszy, kiedy wszyscy wytężali mózgi, by przypomnieć sobie, kiedy słynna para przyjaciół miała taką sprzeczkę.

Wreszcie Yamamoto triumfalnie pstryka palcami.

\- Wtedy, jak Kuroo zgubił ich w metrze na nasz comiesięczny wypad!

Kai kiwa głową i dodaje,

\- Albo kiedy Kuroo obudził Kenmę o piątej rano w sobotę. Już nie mamy porannych treningów w weekendy.

Yuuki nieśmiało podnosi rękę,

\- Pamiętam jak raz Kenma zdenerwował się na Kuroo-san, bo kapitan zostawił w domu ładowarkę do telefonu Kenmy.

\- W zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy Kuroo nie starczyło na szarlotkę, którą obiecał Kenmie na lunchu – wtrąca się Yaku.

Drużyna kiwa głową, czując ulgę, że udało im się pomyśleć o innych okolicznościach, w których nierozłączna para nie była, koniec końców, taka idealna. Wtedy odzywa się Lev.

\- Ale to nie są tak naprawdę kłótnie...? To wygląda bardziej jakby kapitan nawalał, a Kenma się na niego wściekał.

\- Ale pierwszy raz widzę, żeby Kenma aż tak go unikał. Zwykle dawał spokój, kiedy tylko Kuroo obiecał mu więcej szarlotki albo nową grę video.

Yaku marszczy brwi.

\- Kuroo znowu musiał zrobił coś głupiego.

\- A może zobaczymy, jak sprawy będą wyglądały jutro i wtedy zdecydujemy, czy trzeba interweniować? – sugeruje Kai – Jutro już wszystko może być załatwione.

Reszta drużyny pomrukuje na znak zgody. Pakują swoje rzeczy, mając nadzieję, że ich kapitan i rozgrywający wkrótce jakoś to między sobą załatwią. W końcu zbliża się termin kolejnego meczu treningowego i potrzebują i mózgu, i serca, by drużyna płynnie grała.

* * *

 Nadchodzi kolejny dzień, lecz niestety, wygląda na to, że napięcie pomiędzy kapitanem a rozgrywającym przez noc tylko się zwiększyło.

Drużyna patrzy, jak wchodzą do klubu oddzielnie i przebierają się, nie patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Wahają się, zdenerwowani, kiedy Kuroo każe im biegać okrążenia, a Kenma w kącie z determinacją klika na telefonie. Zerkają po sobie z niepokojem, kiedy wystawy Kenmy idą w złą stronę, a Kuroo udaje, że nie zauważa. Dystans między dwojgiem jest na tyle dziwnym widokiem, że zaczyna działać wszystkim na nerwy.

Podczas lunchu, Yaku siada obok ławki Kuroo.

\- Coś ty zrobił, do cholery?

Kuroo zerka na niego niewinnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Mówię o tobie i o Kenmie, i o tym że wy dwaj najwyraźniej udajecie, że ten drugi nie istnieje. To nie jest normalne, Kuroo.

Wyższy chłopak wzdycha.

\- Słuchaj, mówiłem ci już. Nie martw się o to, to wkrótce minie. Chyba.

\- Jesteś świadomy, że pod koniec tygodnia gramy mecz treningowy? Cała drużyna jest poddenerwowana przez całą sprawę między wami. No, gadaj, co zrobiłeś Kenmie?

\- Okej, jeez, nie patrz się na mnie tym strasznym, matczynym wzrokiem - Kuroo przeczesuje ręką włosy, zerkając na biurko na sekundę – To naprawdę głupie, i przysięgam, że przeprosiłem już jakieś milion razy, ale – okej, okej, spokojnie – w każdym razie, możliwe, że ja przypadkowo, niechcący, yyh, złamałem PSP Kenmy.

Yaku czuje, że na chwilę otępiał.

\- Ty – co? Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz?

\- Nie wiem, stary. Ale serio, to nie było specjalnie, i nawet obiecałem kupić mu nowe w ten weekend, ale to było tylko – Boże, nawet ja wiem, jakie to było głupie – w sensie, byliśmy w jego pokoju, nie? Spędzając razem czas, grając w gry, a potem zrobiło się trochę duszno i gorąco, no – nie rób tej miny, Yaku – tak czy siak, Kenma był chyba w nastroju, ten jeden raz, i jakoś się przewróciliśmy, a ja upadłem do tyłu i zapomniałem, że to tam zostawił a potem był tylko ten – naprawdę niedobry dźwięk. Więc od razu się zatrzymałem, wiesz, czar chwili prysł, i przeprosiłem. – Kuroo wypuszcza powietrze, wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie incydentu. – Ale teraz Kenma prawdopodobnie chce mnie zabić, czy coś.

Yaku kręci głową.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, Kuroo. Jak możesz być _taki tępy_?

\- Co proszę? Ugh, pomóż mi, Yaku, co jeśli Kenma naprawdę planuje moje morderstwo?

\- Wątpię, Kuroo.

Kuroo pozwala swojej głowie opaść na biurko.

\- Wiem, – mówi przytłumionym głosem. – Powiedz drużynie, żeby się nie martwili, przed meczem to załatwię, okej?

Yaku wzdycha.

\- Dobra.

* * *

 Trzeciego dnia wydaje się, że jest trochę lepiej. Kuroo i Kenma przychodzą razem, przez co drużyna prawie zaczęła wiwatować na głos. Jednak na boisku wciąż są po dwóch różnych stronach siatki – dosłownie.

Yaku spogląda znacząco na Kuroo, który skrzywia się w odpowiedzi. Trzecioroczny libero wzdycha pod nosem, ale pozostało mu tylko zaufać słowom kapitana. Na razie postanawia po prostu skupić się na siatkówce i ma nadzieję, że ci dwoje sami to między sobą rozwiążą.

Niestety, najwyraźniej pewni skrzydłowi nie mają podobnych planów, bo zanim się zorientował, Lev i Yamamoto już zaciągnęli biednego Kenmę do kąta.

\- Kenma no, wybacz już kapitanowi-san! Patrz, jak mu przykro!

\- Właśnie, Kenma, nigdy tak długo się nie kłóciliście i to jest naprawdę dziwne.

Kenma patrzy na nich z obojętnością.

\- Nie kłócimy się.

\- Co? Jasne, że tak! Ignorujesz go!

Kenma wzdycha cicho.

\- Mogę już iść?

Yaku udaje się do nich dotrzeć, zanim doszło do strat w cywilach, a oni doprowadzili Kenmę do płaczu, albo – co gorsza – jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyli. Wie z doświadczenia, jak przerażający jest ten dzieciak, kiedy się go rozzłości.

\- Wy dwoje, wracać do przyjęć! - Zasadził kopniaka w stronę Leva. Gdy tamci krzyczą i wracają na boisko, on zerka na Kenmę. - Wciąż jesteś zły na Kuroo?

Kenma wzrusza ramionami.

\- To tak naprawdę nie jest jego wina.

\- Więc dlaczego po prostu się nie pogodzicie?

Kenma marszczy lekko brwi.

\- Bo Kuroo jest tępy.

Z tym Yaku nie mógł się kłócić. Nie ma jednak czasu, by odpowiedzieć, bo Kenma odchodzi, a po drugiej stronie sali Lev i Inuoka połączyli siły w jakimś głupim wyzwaniu, które na pewno będzie przyczyną wielu poranionych ciał. Yaku zaczyna biec.

* * *

Kiedy przebierają się, w szatni panuje niezręczna cisza. Kuroo i Kenma cały czas stoją w zbyt dużej odległości od siebie, a chłopaki nie są pewni, co powinni z tym zrobić. Są jednak trochę zmęczeni patrzeniem, jak tańczą wokół siebie za przyczyną jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego napięcia. Niektórzy z nich uciekają się do desperackich czynów.

Yamamoto i Lev zerkają na siebie i kiwają głowami. Szturchają Fukunagę, który pokazuje im uniesione do góry kciuki, i Yuukiego, który kiwa głową, trochę zdenerwowany. Gdy tylko kurtki mają przewieszone przez ramiona, ruszają się najszybciej jak potrafią, opróżniając pomieszczenie i łapiąc po drodze wszystko, co mogą. Lev fizycznie podnosi Yaku z podłogi, zanim ten może zaprotestować.

W momencie, kiedy cała drużyna (poza Kuroo i Kenmą) jest już przed szatnią, Yamamoto trzaska drzwiami i zamyka je od zewnątrz.

\- Nie wypuścimy was, dopóki się nie pogodzicie! - wrzeszczy. – To dla waszego dobra – i drużyny też!

\- Po jaką cholerę to zrobiliście? - warczy Yaku, kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się kopnąć Leva we właściwe miejsce, żeby ten go puścił.

\- Żeby mogli rozwiązać tę kłótnię, Yaku-san – wyjaśnia Lev, pieszcząc siniaka na goleniu. - Dobrzy przyjaciele nie powinni kłócić się tak długo przez zepsutą grę.

Yaku gapi się na niego. Potem na resztę drużyny, która kiwa głową. Zakrywa twarz dłonią.

\- O mój Boże, chłopaki, oni nie – nie o to – ugh. Nieważne. Po prostu chodźmy.

\- Hę? Ale mamy klucz-

\- Zaufajcie mi, to... może chwilę potrwać.

* * *

 - Wygląda na to, że utknęliśmy tu na jakiś czas.

\- Mm.

\- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły? Powiedziałem, że odkupię ci to PSP w ten weekend-

\- Nie jestem zły, Kuroo.

\- Ach. Okej. Mogłeś powiedzieć.

\- ….

\- ….

\- ….Kuro.

\- Tak, Kenma?

\- Chodź tutaj.

\- Tak, Kenma.


End file.
